


blue + orange

by MikiSanzenin



Series: a bouquet dyed in seven colors [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmate AU, set in the party in the flashback in S1E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSanzenin/pseuds/MikiSanzenin
Summary: Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguuji Ren have known they were soulmates at the tender age of 10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a soulmates au where everyone’s view is super unsaturated until you meet your soulmate and your flower mark blooms when you finally do.

Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguuji Ren have known they were soulmates at the tender age of 10.

 

They’re both in a party — for what, neither can remember anymore — and Masato is off to the side, shying away from the hustle and bustle of it all. It’s then he hears a _thump_ of a body hitting the wall beside him, and a following “It’s boring, isn’t it?”

 

Masato looks up and meets the voice’s eyes and — 

 

His world _explodes_. Everything seems brighter and warmer and inviting and he stumbles down in shock. The boy beside him seems frozen in shock and he blinks rapidly, taking in the new colors he sees.

 

They both stare at each other, before the — _is that what orange looks like? — orange-_ haired boy laughs, and reaches out his hand towards Masato. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

(Cheesily, Masato thinks, that his voice sounded like warm caramel. Not that his 16 year old self would admit that, of course.)

 

They both escape from the party, and they head towards a small pond where Ren immediately turns his back and lifts his hair up, revealing the nape of his neck. “What does my soul flower look like?” his voice is high and giddy.

 

Masato can barely see anything — it’s hard, having the moonlight as your only source of light — but his breath hitches as he sees a flower on the nape of his soulmate’s neck. “It’s… it hasn’t bloomed fully. It’s like… only a single petal bloomed.” He says softly and uncertain.

 

There’s a small silence between them. “What does that mean?” His voice is steady and clear but— Masato can hear the smallest hint of anger and annoyance. Masato can’t help but shrink back, guilty. Nevertheless, Ren shrugs, “Can you tell what color the petal is, at least?”

 

“I… I can’t.” Masato tries to squint. “I… I think it might be blue. But I can’t tell.”

 

“ _What?”_ Ren suddenly spins around, staring at Masato in confusion. “What does that — what do you _mean_?”

 

Masato hesitates. “I can’t… I can’t see all the colors, Ren. All I can see is—“ _the color of your hair, and how it gleams in the moonlight —_ (Six years later, Masato would cringe at how disgustingly cliche his thought process was.) _“—_ orange.”

 

“What.” Ren says flatly, his mouth set in a straight line. He pauses. “Show me your soul flower!”

 

Masato is taken aback by his demand and he can feel himself flushing. “I-I—!” 

 

Ren’s gaze is impatient and piercing and _is he pouting?_ (Yes, he was). Masato sighs, and reluctantly agrees. He starts shrugging off his sweater and he can faintly hear Ren — “Why are you strippi— _oh_.”

 

 _Oh,_ Masato figures, is the only thing _anyone_ could say about his soul flower. It was large and covered his entire back and _Masato absolutely hated it._

 

Ren doesn’t speak and Masato figures it was because his soul flower was just so outrageously — “Mesmerizing.”

 

 _What._ Masato seems to have said this out loud, because Ren makes a noise. “What, you don’t see how absolutely gorgeous your soul flower is?”

 

Masato makes a strangled noise and he spins on his heel, blinking away the tears and pouting at Ren. “It’s— it’s not _gorgeous!_ It’s disgusting!”

 

Ren closes the gap between them and leans in so close, Masato can feel the other boy’s breath on his skin. Masato thinks he can almost see blue, staring into Ren’s eyes. “I don’t think so. I don’t think you should either."

 

Ren pulls away just as fast, and he places his hands at the back of his head and sighs. “This is still so weird though.”

 

Masato blinks. “What is?”

 

“Your soul flower. I’m guessing it looks similar to mine, with only one petal opened, but—” Ren sighs. “I can’t see the color of it. I’m fairly sure it’s orange but— how would I know? All I can see is _blue._ ”

 

 _What does this mean?_ Masato wonders but before he can think— 

 

_splash_

 

— Ren splashes him with water. 

 

“What are you doing?” Masato nearly shrieks. He splashes Ren back out of instinct and the _orangeorangeorange_ — orange-haired boy laughs. His laugh is infectious and Masato soon finds himself laughing along with him.

 

“You look better smiling.” Ren grins at him, after what seems like an eternity and a half of playing in the water, and Masato can feel himself flushing once more. (As Masato looks back, _that_ was probably the first signs of Ren’s playboy tendencies. He should’ve noticed earlier.)

 

They are soon forced to part their ways as the party comes to an end, but they promise one another —

 

_We’re going to be the best soulmates ever!_

 

 _—_ but of course, life dictates that promises are not meant to be kept.

 

They grew and they grew and they grew _apart_.

 

Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguuji Ren have known they were soulmates at the tender age of 10.

 

That didn’t stop them from hating each other’s guts though.

 

( _ ~~But maybe, just maybe, it allowed them to hate each other a little less and love each other a little more.~~ )_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! please feel free to leave any constructive criticism if you have any — but please, if you only intend to leave hate, please don't bother commenting at all, thank you!
> 
> an important note to remember for this soulmate au: those who haven't met their soulmates see the world as super unsaturated — meaning, they DO have a vague inkling to what the colors are just...... very unsaturated and it's still seems very, very gray.


End file.
